SpiderMan: Reduxe
by The Curse of the Damned
Summary: So, Mr. Recorder, you want to know about my life? Well, I guess you don't have a say so as I can turn you off and on as I please. But you help me so. So let me tell you about me, let me tell you about my life as the Amazing Spider-Man


**Spider-Man: Reduxe**

By The Curse of the Damned

Disclaimer-I do not own Spider-Man or the Marvel Franchise in any way, shape, or form. I am just the writer and own the plot. Maybe one day I will go on my hands and knees and beg but I highly doubt it at this point in time.

**Chapter One-Spider Bite**

This summer was interesting to say the least. I didn't love it like most kids my age. I didn't go out to camp, something I am glad for. One person can only take so much hazing if you catch my drift. I didn't simply hang with my friends and play videogames, though I did that from time to time. I liked a good match of Tekken.

Now I have one question, would you believe me if I said I paraded around in something that would something that would constitute more like pajamas and a simple mask, saving the day and giving old ladies back their purses?

No? Well, I would find it hard to believe myself. Then again, I kinda asked it weirdly. I mean, it's like I gave you an image of a sixteen year old kid running around in his boxers. Pathetic right?

Well, how about if I asked you this; would you believe that I, Peter Parker, was New York's Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man?

I know, mind completely blown right? To be talking to such an awesome man right? Well, kinda like a man. Still a kid remember? Then again, I am the only big time hero that has a curfew. I know what you're thinking, laaaaame Parker. I mean no one put a time frame on Iron Man. No one told Captain America that he had to go to bed-bye by ten o' clock.

But, in all honesty, all of this is still so surreal. I still can hardly believe any of this. I mean, before this, I was Puny Parker, a short, skinny kid with coke bottle glasses that made me look like an owl, brown hair and the funny guy attitude that made people want to kick my ass even more.

My only two friends at the time were Mary Jane Watson, a girl that I have the biggest crush on the way. Hey, don't judge me, she's hot! With her long red hair and her sexy body and her luscious lips…Oh damn, I'm getting way off track. Damn teenage hormones…

Where was I? Oh yeah, my friends were Mary Jane Watson and Harry Osborn. Other than that, I had nobody but my aunt May and uncle Ben. Hell, they even made a point game to see who could physically hurt me the most.

The most recent before the incident? They put a gun to my head wearing ski masks trying to make piss my pants. I like to say that it didn't work but Aunt May on the other hand will testify against it, saying that I must have been scared out of my wits.

And the funniest part was that it was a squirt gun that they shot at my pants.

The week after that, everything changed. Harry managed to let his dad open Oscorp's do a field trip there for the good science class of Midtown High School. At first I was extremely excited.

I mean, come on, this was Oscorp we are talking about. The men and women that ran this were considered the biochemist equivalent of Tony Stark. That, my dear friend, is a feat of its own right?

But, that changed when I got there. I sat on the front of the bus, trying to avoid people like Flash Thompson and Kong. It's a stern belief of mine at the moment that the world would be a better place without them. Flash was your typical jock, big muscles and a bigger ego with the most ridicules bowl cut. Ever. Kong was more reluctant but made sport of it anyways, a large body with a shiny bald head.

And currently, a Spidey fanboy that somehow figured out my secret. How is a complete mystery to everyone but lucky me no one believes him.

Still, the world would be a better place will be better without them.

Any ways, it was just me and Mary Jane at the front of the bus, talking all normal like. Harry was the middle ground between 'cool' and us. So he naturally sat between us all.

"So did you hear the news today?" I asked, leaning my head back, staring at the metallic roof. We always talked about the news, normally to bash it. I mean it's like this, out of everything that happens in the world, the Teleprompters always manage to put a negative spin on it. But there were those rare occasions where we talked about an interesting segment.

This was one of those times.

"Yeah, I heard," she spoke out. Hot damn, I loved her voice. To me it was like honey to my ears. Never understood why though. "Some guy in robotic suit made to look like a rhino was sited early in downtown."

"I heard it was supposed to be used for construction or something like that."

And our conversation went on like that. Neither one of us knew where the 'Rhino Bot', as we dubbed it, was made. Sure, we had our theories that it was either made from Stark International or by Hammer Incorporated. They both specialized in robotics and bio-mechanics.

So why not them, right?

And before we could carry on to our heart's content, the bus came to a slow crawl to the front gates of Oscorp.

That moment should have really tipped me off. It felt, kinda ominous, you know? The building was made of soulless concrete and cold steel. I know, one would say that most of New York was like that, but none of them had the same creepy feel that this one had. It's like it was trying too hard to look clean, like it was a glistening jewel with polished glass.

But at the time, I was too excited to be there. It was like a dream come true. Can I be honest here? I like to believe that I can trust you. Well, here it goes, every time I look back on that moment, I think about what an oblivious idiot I was at that moment.

Don't get me wrong, I can't look at my life any different from where it is right now. I have some regrets but not enough to want me to go back in time and change my entire life because of it. But at the same time, I don't love it. I guess, I have come to terms with the fact that I am Spider-Man.

I thought about Spider-Teen, but that isn't as intimidating as Spider-Man.

Anyways, I was dazed, looking at the building with awe. Did I mention that I was an oblivious idiot? I did? Good, anyways, Harry came up and slapped me on the back as we exited the giant yellow Twinkie with an open palm, his toothy smile threatening to take over the world. "Come on Pete, it's time to see what your future might entail."

If now me would go back in time to that moment, I would give the guy a swift kick in the ass. Them be fighting words with me.

I just smiled and walked in, my camera held tightly to my hand. After that, everything was a blur. But in the five minutes that it took me to get off the bus and get bitten by a supernatural spider I must have taken over, like what, one hundred pictures.

I don't think you understand the severity of the amount. One. Hundred. Pictures. Maaaaaaaaan, was I a spaz!

When I woke up, I was in the hospital, my hand was swollen. I felt sick, woozy, like I was going to hurl at any moment but nothing would come out. I was ready to pass out. At my bed side was my Aunt May and Uncle Ben, worry written all over their face. "Sweety, you're alright!" Aunt May cried out, giving me one of the tightest hugs of my life.

"Now, now dear, let the poor guy breathe, he has been through much." Uncle Ben was always light hearted about things. Never took life all too serious. Or at least that was what he wanted to convoy. I can still see the worry on his face at that moment.

Was the spider bite that bad?

"But Ben, he got hurt!" she exclaimed, loudly might I add. She was always a worry wart over me. Well, not just me but I was most of it.

I just smiled slightly and looked to the side, red hair catching my eyes. MJ stared here for me?

Aunt May must have caught me staring at her. "Poor thing must have stayed up all night for you. First one to your bed side."

My eyes widened a bit slightly. She cared about me that much? I could hardly believe it. I mean, I would do the same for her but, it's different when she does it. Dunno why, but it was.

After hugs and talks and waking MJ, I was excused from the hospital. My head was spinning; I could barely walk, so bed was the first thing I went to.

I woke up different than how I slept. I felt, in simple word, amazing. It was like all the stars aligned for me at one single moment. My eye sight was now twenty-five/twenty, my muscles defined themselves over night, everything.

Downside was that my emotions got the best of me.

A lot of shit happened over the summer that I really don't feel like going into detail, but I will give you a synopsis. Nothing personal, but it just, stings you know?

My uncle died. Now I don't beat myself up over it but it's still my fault. I own that. I always will.

I started reading up on martial arts. It always interested me but I never had the body to do it. I know, I should have gone to classes, but with my eidetic memory I felt confident that I could pull it off. And I do pull it off.

I also went into wrestling for a short while. Kinda how I got my current suit. Pay was good but it wasn't me. So I bailed on it.

Besides creating my web gauntlets and doing mild hero work, nothing else happened. So, we're all brought up to the present. So, Mr. Recorder, do you have any questions that you would like me to answer? No?

Well good, I am running low on time anyways. Gotta create a new suit. My current one, well, it's nice and everything. It just doesn't cut the mustard anymore. My bout with the B-List villain Shocker kinda showed me that thicker padding does help.

A/N-I know, kinda unconventional. But I like to think I did good job with it. Short, yes, but I will try to make chapters longer. I am also gonna add romance, or at least some. His current infatuation with Mary might change in the future as I prefer Spidey/Black Cat. But at the moment, I am not sure.


End file.
